bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages: Fort Frolic
The followings are all radio messages played in the Fort Frolic level of BioShock. __TOC__ Fort Frolic 01. Atlas - Bathysphere Ahead You're almost there. The sphere to Ryan is on up ahead. 02. Atlas - Sander Cohen Ryan's handed the keys to Fort Frolic over to a guy named Sander Cohen. Cohen's an artist, says some. He's a Section Eight, says I. I've seen all kinds of cutthroats, freaks, and hard cases in my life, but Cohen, he's a real lunatic, a dyed-in-the-wool psychopath ... 03. Sander Cohen - That's Better Ah, that's better. Atlas, Ryan, Atlas, Ryan, duh duh duh, duh duh duh. Time was you could get something decent on the radio. The artist has a duty to seduce the ear and delight the spirit, so say goodbye to those two blowhards, and hello to an evening with Sander Cohen! 04. Sander Cohen - A Sign of Life Now, I haven't seen a sign of real life down here in months. Let's see if you're just another Johnny-come-lately, or maybe something more delicious. 05. Sander Cohen - Nicely Done Nicely done. Where did you study? 06. Sander Cohen - Come to Fleet Hall Ohhhh, I can smell the malt vinegar in this one. I've waited so long for something tasty to come to this little burg, but all that pass are yokels and rubes. Where are my manners? Come in, come in! Sander Cohen awaits you, at the Fleet Hall! 07. Sander Cohen - Welcome! WELCOME -- to -- Fort Frolic! 08. Sander Cohen - Jamming Atlas and Ryan No need to thank me for jamming the transmission of those boors Atlas and Ryan. Let them have their squabble. The artist, yes, the artist, knows there is richer earth to till. 09. Sander Cohen - Test All My Disciples For example, I test you, little moth, but for a reason. I test all my disciples. Some shine like galaxies, and some ... some burn like a moth at the flame! Come now, into my home. 10. Sander Cohen - Meet with the Public? (Go to projection booth) Could you possibly think I would meet with my public now? When I'm preparing? Unbelievable! 11. Sander Cohen - Quicker than Hoped (Kill Fitzpatrick) Oh, that was quicker than I hoped. 12. Sander Cohen - Burden of the Artist Come down now, little moth. Life ... death ... the burden of the artist is to capture! 13. Sander Cohen - Take Fitzpatrick's Picture See young Fitzpatrick here on the stage. Use your camera. Take him as he is now, so I may remember him. 14. Sander Cohen - Can't Hold that Pose (Delay taking picture) What are you waiting for? Fitzpatrick can't hold that pose forever! 15. Sander Cohen - Place Fitzpatrick Picture And now you've got Fitzpatrick caught in his moment of glory. It seems you've got the eye of the shutterbug, little moth! Now head to the atrium and place his photograph in my masterpiece. And so our collaboration commences. 16. Sander Cohen - Nice Jump (Jump to locked balcony) What an outstanding display of athleticism! 17. Sander Cohen - Part of My Masterpiece I know why you've come, little moth. You've your own canvas. One you'll paint with the blood of a man I once loved. Yes, I'll send you to Ryan. But first you must be part of my masterpiece. Go to the atrium. Hurry now. My muse is a fickle bitch with a very short attention span. 18. Sander Cohen - Not Allowed Backstage (Approach gate to Poseidon Plaza) Nobody allowed backstage prior to showtime, little moth. Fidgety, fidgety, fidgety, fidgety ... 19. Sander Cohen - Touch the Quadtych Do you see it? When I am dust, this is what they'll point to! My Quadtych! My masterpiece. Go ahead. Don't be afraid. Touch it. 20. Sander Cohen - Creating the Quadtych Yes, and there's Fitzpatrick, freed of his own kinks and defects. And here's the glorious news: this is just the moment of conception! Out in this place there are three men, all former disciples of mine, all connected by a common thread ... betrayal. Find them, little moth, and immortalize their mortality in my Quadtych. Go. Once they've been sent to their reward, you shall go to yours ... and to Ryan. 21. Sander Cohen - Poseidon Plaza Door Open The door to Poseidon Plaza is now open for you, my moth. 22. Sander Cohen - Draw Back the Curtain Allow me to draw back the curtain ... 23. Sander Cohen - Finnegan's Location You'll find Finnegan in cold storage. I discovered him in Marseilles in 1937. He admired my painting, I admired his ... carriage. He was the first of my disciples to bite the hand. Kill him any way you fancy, but I'd prefer it if you could involve burning in some fashion. 24. Sander Cohen - Take Finnegan's Picture That was bracing. Take a photo of him and place it in the Quadtych. I'm feeling full, like an expectant momma! 25. Sander Cohen - Put Picture in Frame Yes, now put the picture in the frame! Let's see what we've got here. 26. Sander Cohen - Coming Together It's coming together ... yes ... but there will always be doubters. You don't doubt me, do you? I could never stomach doubters. 27. Sander Cohen - Better this Way He was a nasty one ... and my favorite. But I think I like him better this way. Take his damn photo, chop chop! 28. Sander Cohen - Taking Lives You flutter all around the Fort, taking life as you go. You're not a moth, you're an angel. I've never painted an angel ... maybe I should. 29. Sander Cohen - Screw All You Doubters That's three of four ... what's that look? You don't like it, do you? I don't need to be judged by you ... by anyone! Screw you! Screw all you fucking doubters! Here's what I say to all of you!! 30. Sander Cohen - Sorry for Outburst I'm sorry for that outburst. You'll have to forgive an old fool his artistic temperament. The birth is so close now. The labor pains can blur the judgment and drive the passions of even the finest spirits. 31. Sander Cohen - Take Rodriguez' Picture He was a lout, but he was vigorous. Get the photo before he completely dries up. 32. Tenenbaum - Demonstrating Gratitude (Rescue gift) The little ones have never had anyone to look to, except for me ... und I am not much to speak of. You give them hope, und for this I am grateful. I'll send something to demonstrate that gratitude. 33. Atlas - On to Hephaestus What happened to you? I've been trying to raise you for a dog's age. Never mind. Would You Kindly leg it over to the 'sphere and get on down to Hephaestus? It's time to settle up with Ryan.